Dear Santa
by Inedible Sushi
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Hitsugaya remembers all the things he lost and the person that broke his heart.Yaoi. -GinxHitsu-


**Title: **Dear Santa...  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing: **Ichimaru x Hitsugaya  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach and all its characters belongs to Tite Kubo, and Christmas belongs to Santa, who, by the way, owes me a Wii. -hinthint-

**Summary:** A few days before Christmas, Hitsugaya remembers all the things he lost and the person that broke his heart.

**A/N: **Woot, a Bleach Christmas Special! By the way, my hamster needs a name. If you are interested in supplying one, send me a female Japanese name and, if possible, a meaning. Your help will be greatly appreciated. I was going to name her myself, but then I thought, why not let my precious readers decide?

Since it is Christmas (or soon to be, depending on what day it is in your land), this is my gift to you! Don't open it until the 25th! Just kidding, you can read it now.

-- --

There were many things in the world that Hitsugaya Toshiro of the tenth division could not figure out, such as was why there was a giant evergreen in his office, shedding its needles all over the floor.

"Matsumoto..." he growled with a hand to his temples. "Explain yourself! Where and _why_ did you put this... this _tree_ here?" The busty lieutenant only smiled in response.

"Well, taicho," she adopted a school teacher voice. "In the human world, there is this thing called Christmas. At this winter holiday, Santa Claus brings good girls and boys presents." All the while she was talking, a vein was growing bigger and bigger on the short taicho's head. "So if you are on Santa's nice list, he'll—"

"I KNOW, what Christmas is!" Hitsugaya snapped, desperately wishing he had Kira, or someone _quieter_ and who actually _worked, _as a lieutenant. "I KNOW about Santa, and I KNOW what Christmas trees are!" Matsumoto was unfazed and just grinned childishly as she watched the tensai rant. "What I _don't _know," he continued, "is WHY it's here!"

"Silly taicho," she crooned as she gathered the boy to her chest, a feminine hand in his snow-white hair. "We're celebrating Christmas, of course!" The woman was unaware of her charge's frantic struggling and cries of '...can't... breathe...!' and looked to the green tree with love. "There's nothing better than waking up on a snowy day and finding presents with your name on it under the tree. I keep on seeing humans hurrying around with bundles of gifts during this time." She added thoughtfully, releasing a blue-in-the-face Hitsugaya only because she adopted a thinking pose. "I wonder why, though, since Santa delivers everyone's presents... Huh... Humans sure are a mystery. Ne, taicho?"

The strawberry-blond snapped out of her ramblings to find her captain on the ground gasping for air. "Ne, are you alright, taicho?" she crouched down, not sounding like she really cared at all. Hitsugaya narrowed his aquamarine eyes.

"Damn it, Matsumoto!" He looked as if he had something to add, but apparently thought better of it and just sighed. "...whatever. Look, just get that thing out of the office, ok?"

"Hai!"

-- --

When he had said to get the tree out of the office, he didn't mean it could be moved to his room. He stared at it with dead eyes as Matsumoto dropped a box full of tree decorations at his feet. "There you go!" she chirruped. "Lucky for you, I went shopping in the material world and got all these things to decorate the tree with. You can thank me later. I got a drinking party with Kira and Hisagi booked. Bye~!"

The door slid shut with a bam. Hitsugaya stared after it.

"Yeah, lucky me..."

With a sigh, he pushed the box full of decorations to the side so he wouldn't trip over it. The next few minutes were spent getting ready for sleep. Teeth were brushed, clothes thrown over a chair, his bed laid out. He was about to blow out the candle, but he held his breath. Getting up to the closet, he opened it tentatively. In the corner was a white box. He laid it on his lap and proceeded to open the lid.

The tensai's breath caught as he gently took out a white haori. The black diamond on the back showed it was of the Gotei 13, and the kanji 'three' was for the division.

The third division.

Ichimaru's.

His lover's. No, ex-lover. The always-smiling man had betrayed everyone, but he felt it deeper than anyone else, even Matsumoto. His small fingers glided over the soft material, a soft, sad smile on his angelic face. _'Damn you, Ichimaru,_

_'I hate you.'_

_-- --_

Late at night, when everyone else was sleeping safely in their beds, Hitsugaya tossed and turned. For some reason, he couldn't fall asleep. He lay staring at the dark ceiling, thoughts running wild in his head.

Finally, after he couldn't stand it anymore, he sat up. With kido, he lit the candle and a soft flickering glow illuminated the room. He groaned, realizing the problem that was keeping him awake. He dragged out the decorations and took them out. He laid them out, thinking to himself.

_'I cannot beleive I'm doing this...'_

Hitsugaya took the first thing that came to his hand and started decorating. He wasn't thinking about what he was hanging up, or where for that matter, but he didn't care.

Thirty minutes later one boy prodigy stood back to look at his creation. It was a horrible mess. He glared at the tree, which looked as if it was mocking his terrible handiwork. He frowned. It was missing something. Didn't Christmas trees usually have stars on top? He looked down into the box; it was empty. He hadn't put the tree topper somewhere else, did he?

Ah well.

Hitsugaya dropped to the floor, fatigue suddenly appearing on his face. He knelt there, all energy drained, and an image of the ex-captain's face materializing in his head. He squeezed his eyes tight, not wanting to cry in front of the tree (at least, that was his excuse).

There he knelt, in front of the Christmas tree, head bowed. He remembered Matsumoto's words. _'...Santa Claus brings good girls and boys presents...' _He felt so childish, as the beginning of his wish formed into a sentence. Just five words murmured in the night.

_"Bring him back to me..."  
_

-- --

**A/N: **Surprisingly, this was pretty easy to write. It only took me two days! A personal best! -stands up proudly- I guess it was the Christmas spirit that was driving me. The ending was kind of a disappointment to me, though. It didn't quite turn out the way I wanted it too. I also didn't get to read it over, as I wanted to get it up as fast as I could, so forgive me if you find any mistakes.

Anyway, I got this finished in time for the big day, so...

**-- Merry Christmas, happy people! --**


End file.
